


Lighthouse

by incaseyoufic



Category: Free!
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, innocent rei, nagisa is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaseyoufic/pseuds/incaseyoufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, set after the events of S01E06. Makoto is need of some healing and Haru is more than willing to oblige. Nagisa makes Rei blush a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

"It's still raining…"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Sleep."

Nagisa cried out in disappointment. "But we're on a deserted island! Aren't we supposed to go harpoon fishing or something like that?"

Rei rolled his eyes, but shot the excited boy an amused glance.

Makoto eyed Haru, who did look a bit tired. He wondered how he could get his teammate alone for a moment. Just a moment of privacy, just to allow himself to calm down a bit more. He was still quite shaken up after almost drowning, after almost letting Rei drown, in the chaos of the ocean. He needed Haru, and Haru could probably sense that need, if those frequent not-so-subtle glances were anything to go by.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Makoto glanced quickly to and from the doors to the lighthouse. Haru responded with a barely perceptible nod, and Makoto made to stand up.

"Makoto, where are you going? And Haru too?" Nagisa said, waving his arms.

Makoto gave his worried friend a soft smile. "Just going outside for a minute. We'll be back soon, don't worry."

"We?" Rei squinted his eyes at Haru, who was already almost at the door, looking back for his friend.

Nagisa gasped and his eyes brightened. He elbowed Rei in the side, who grunted in pain. "What was that for?!" He retaliated by jabbing his fingertips into the blonde's sides, making Nagisa howl with laughter. The two proceeded to roll around on the dirty floor, trying to one-up each other.

~~

Makoto chuckled and shook his head, amused at his friends. He looked up and caught the flash of dark blue hair just as Haru left the lighthouse. Sighing, Makoto went to follow.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, trying to not show how truly worried he was for his friend. The other boy looked a little too pale for Haru's tastes.

Makoto sat next to Haru. They were sitting underneath an outcropping of rocks, only getting a little bit splashed by the rain falling in front of them. He didn't mind; he was with Haru.

"I think so," Makoto answered carefully. "I think… I think they deserve to know."

Haru shot him a wide-eyed glance, mouth falling open slightly. "You don't have to… you don't owe them…"

The brunette smiled at his friend and shrugged. "They're our friends now. They deserve the truth."

Haru "hmmmd" and they sat in companionable silence for a minute, just listening to the rain, which was certainly calmer than it had been hours before.

Slowly, Makoto inched himself closer to his friend, softly pressing their shoulders together. Haru didn't seem to notice, or he didn't mind. "Are you okay?"

The blue haired boy shrugged slightly. "I'm fine. Bit annoyed at Rei. What the hell was he thinking?"

"We'll talk to him later. I'm sure he didn't mean to cause so much trouble. It was the ocean…" Makoto drifted off, not being able to finish the sentence. Damnit.

Haru laid a hand gently on Makoto's arm, turning to look at him, blue eyes meeting green, and Makoto was lost for a second. He'd always loved Haru's eyes. The boy never really showed much emotion, but his eyes more than made up for it. Makoto felt lucky.

"Makoto… it's okay," Haru whispered. He moved a bit closer, and now Makoto could see the intricate details in those blue irises.

Makoto stopped breathing for a second, amazed at the amount of emotion Haru was finally showing. It was beautiful, and it was all for him. His heart pounded, his hands felt sweaty, and oh how he wanted Haru to just move a little bit closer, or maybe he himself could –

Soft lips landed on Makoto's, and he didn't care who'd made the move.

Haru gasped softly and made to pull away, but quick as lightning, Makoto snaked a hand to the back of Haru's head, shoving the boy's lips back to his, needing this desperately.

"Please," Makoto murmured against the other boy's lips. "I… I need you."

"M-Makoto…"

Makoto cupped Haru's chilled cheeks in both of his hands, capturing his face, keeping their lips pressed together. He could taste pineapple and mackerel and it was perfect. He nudged open Haru's lips with his tongue, moaning and trembling as the muscles met, entangling around each other. A hot pleasure coiled in Makoto's gut and he wanted more, but wasn't sure how far his friend was willing to go. Everything felt a bit raw after the incident, and Makoto had felt a bit lost, but Haru… he was his anchor.

The rocks were cold and hard and uncomfortable beneath Makoto as he laid down. He spread his legs open, letting Haru fall in between them, their naked chests pressing together. Makoto shivered, a combination of the chill in the damp air and the sensations racing around his body. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him close, feeling the skin he hadn't known he'd craved to feel for so long. Haru twitched above him, shuddering and moaning softly as Makoto's warm hands explored his torso. All the little sounds Haru made were music to Makoto's ears and he needed to hear more.

"Haru…" Makoto took Haru's face in his hands again, peering up into those blue eyes, swallowing past a dry throat at seeing how dilated the pupils were. Haru just nodded, hearing the question buried in the sound of his name.

~~

"Do you think they'll come back?"

Nagisa shrugged, smiling, eyes bright. "Dunno. We probably shouldn't check on them though."

"Er, no? Why not? Considering what just happened…"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope! Makoto likely just needs some time alone with Haru."

Rei looked confused. "But…"

"You know, because Makoto needs to calm down a bit."

"Yes, okay, but –"

"He needs to relax."

"Um –"

Nagisa laughed and punched Rei in the shoulder, who cried out in pain and glared at the boy. "Oh Rei, you're so innocent!"

"What! I am not!"

"Makoto and Haru are probably having sex," Nagisa announced quite bluntly.

"WHAT?!"

Nagisa burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach with one arm, pointing at Rei with the other. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE FACE! You – you look like a lobster, Rei!"

Rei just sat there, mouth open, tomato-faced. "THEY'RE – WHAT?! But – but I – WHAT?"

The blonde couldn't answer because he was laughing so hard.

Rei narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Gasping for breath, Nagisa managed to nod his head. After a minute he was finally able to catch his breath, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "That was so worth it though. No but seriously, Makoto does need to collect himself a bit. He trusts Haru the most, so that's why he pulled him out for a bit."

"Ah. Well, hopefully Makoto will trust us that much soon, too."

"Hm, dunno. He has a really strong bond with Haru."

Rei seemed contemplative for a second, finger curling beneath his chin. "You know, I wouldn't be too surprised then, if they… you know."

"Slept together?"

"Ah, y-yes, that."

Nagisa started giggling again. "You can't even say it, you prude!"

Rei blushed again. "S-Say what?"

"SEX!"

Rei flinched, pouting.

The blonde moved closer, practically shouting in his friend's ear. "SEX, SEX, SEX!"

"GAH, STOP IT!"

~~

"Take off your swimsuit…"

"But…"

"Please, Haru. For me."

Haru sighed, as if bothered by this request, but Makoto smiled, seeing how the boy blushed and bit his lip, eyes glancing down at Makoto. Slowly, his hands drifted towards his hips, slipping beneath the black spandex. Makoto held his breath as the tight material was dragged off, revealing Haru's most intimate skin, the semi-hard cock in between the muscled thighs. The bathing suit was placed neatly to the side. Haru sat in front of Makoto, slightly curled in on himself, clearly self-conscious.

Makoto hastened to copy, swiftly removing his own swimsuit. He pulled Haru into his arms again, nuzzling the boy's neck with his nose, pressing small kisses that made the boy gasp. "You're beautiful." He wanted to make Haru moan. He knew they did not have much time before the other boys came looking for them, but at least now the ocean seemed calm. But morning would soon be upon them, ending their intimate time together, at least for a while.

"I want to see all of you, Haru. I want to touch you, I want to hear you," Makoto whispered into his friend's ear. He backed away a bit, meeting those blue eyes.

Haru licked his lips and, after a tense moment, finally nodded, eyes darting down to Makoto's lips.

"Only for you," Haru whispered back.

Makoto almost cried with relief. Instead, he kissed the other boy, teasing his mouth open with his tongue, tasting him deeply, moaning in appreciation. Haru moaned back, quietly, almost tentitavely.

"Let yourself be free," Makoto whispered. He wrapped his arms around Haru and pulled him on top, lining up their bodies. Panting slightly, Makoto opened his legs and wrapped them around Haru, causing their naked groins to rub against each other. Gasping at the pleasure of it, Makoto let his head fall back against the rocks, his chest arching upwards into Haru.

"I – I don't – I can't," Haru admitted, panting. Another soft moan as he started bucking his hips into Makoto's, making the other boy moan loudly. The steady sound of the rain and the waves from the ocean masked any sounds coming from the boys.

"Let me help then," Makoto gasped. Boldly, he reached in between their groins to grasp at Haru's cock, hot and hard.

Haru stilled above him, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

"No one will hear us, let it out," Makoto encouraged. With the same hand he grabbed his own cock, grasping them both, pulling them at the same time. "Oh, oh God…" With his other hand Makoto threaded his fingers through Haru's hair, scratching the scalp slightly.

A choked moan ripped itself from Haru's throat. The flood gates had opened. Haru moaned again, his hips now twitching and bucking into Makoto's eager hand, letting himself get lost in the pleasure of it all. Makoto scraped his fingernails again, lightly carving his way along Haru's scalp, earning another moan, the incredibly erotic sound almost making him dizzy.

"God, Haru, you're incredible."

"S-so are you." Haru leaned down and licked at Makoto's lips until he opened them, letting their tongues dance together. Haru broke the kiss after a minute to kiss his way to Makoto's neck, landing at the juncture just before the shoulder, and bit down, sucking the skin.

Makoto gasped and moaned, body thrashing, hand increasing in pace, hips bucking into the boy on top of him. "Ah! H-Haru, I'm – I'm close!"

Encouraged, Haru let his tongue dart out against the sensitive flesh in his mouth in strong, rapid strokes, alternating with sucking as powerfully as he could. Makoto went wild beneath him, and then – he stiffened, whole body overcome with pleasure as his orgasm ripped through. Haru felt something warm splash against his stomach and he realized it was Makoto's cum and he climaxed, harder than he had ever before in his life.

It was a few moments before either of them could breathe properly. Slowly, Haru lifted up off of Makoto. He chuckled at the dazed look in the green eyes and the flush painting his cheeks.

"I think I want to see that look on your face more often," Haru said, blushing face betraying his bold words.

Makoto smiled and gingerly sat up onto his elbows. "I'd be glad to oblige."

"We'd better go back…"

"Yeah."

Haru failed to mention that Makoto now had a massive purple hickey on his neck.

~~

"We're back."

"Oh! Thank goodness! We were just about to go looking for you!"

"Thanks Nagisa. We're okay though."

Rei and Nagisa went to greet them at the door, relief clear as day on their faces. Haru wondered how long it'd be before either of them noticed Makoto's love bite. Which looked extremely attractive on Makoto, and Haru would definitely be repeating that experience soon.

They all regrouped on the floor in the middle of the lighthouse.

"Seems to be clearing up a bit outside," Makoto commented.

Just then, a beam of moonlight streamed into the room, highlighting Makoto. Haru held his breath.

Rei noticed first. He made a weird choking sound and turned beet red. Haru almost laughed. Almost.

"Rei? What? What's wrong?" Nagisa followed the trajectory of Rei's wide eyes. His mouth opened in an "O" shape.

"You – you said you were joking!"

"Well obviously I thought I had been!"

"Wait, what? Haru, what are they talking about?"

Haru cleared his throat and, silently, pointed to his own neck, mirroring where the hickey was on Makoto.

Eyes wide, Makoto brought a hand up to his neck and felt around, gingerly poking at the bruise. His face flushed. "Ah. Um. Yeah, well – well I – goddamnit Haru!"

Nagisa burst out laughing. "Oh my God, everyone will see! Miss Amu, and Gou, and – and-"

"Don't you say it – don't!"

"Nagisa – really, come on, it's not that big of a deal."

In the blink of an eye, the over-excited blonde turned serious, flashing the couple a brilliant smile. "Seriously though, I'm super happy for you both. It's about time, really. And don't worry Haru, we all know how possessive dolphins are of their mates. And killer-whales, too."

They all choked a bit at that, Haru and Makoto flushing a brilliant red. "M-mates?"

"What's with all the animal references?"

"Though, penguins and butterflies, hmm, that'll be a bit trickier…"

Rei flinched and eyed Nagisa incredulously, mouth falling open. Makoto chuckled and Haru rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand you, Nagisa," Rei said, frowning and shaking his head.

Nagisa positively leered at his taller friend. "Don't worry, Rei. I'll take care of it."


End file.
